guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Floodplain of Mahnkelon
quite good elites to be capped here.--Shade Murtagh 21:42, 23 November 2006 (CST) Weird Near the entry from Moddok Crevice (location) there is a Whispers Informant who gives an Elemental Hunt bounty, but there is not a single Elemental in this area, except during the quest To Kill a Demon, which you must have finished to be able to access the Moddok Crevice entry in the first place. -- 12:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) NPCs 80.175.119.225 was me adding some NPCs I found in the waterworks. They seem to be a reference to something, as some sound like phonetic spellings of common names, and they have a habit of discussing the war with Istan. RossMM 20:00, 21 January 2007 (CST) Bosses during quests Having just completed Drakes on the Plain with the intention of capping from Zelnehlun and not seeing him, would anyone else be able to confirm if he does disappear when that quest is active or I was just being blind. Thanks Tasha Darke 04:09, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :It says in the boss's Zelnehlun_Fastfoot article that he's a pop-up boss and that he pops up only after the quest is done. Have you tried wandering around where he should spawn? The talk page has a little discussion. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 04:21, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Boss Maps The map showing boss locations is very good. It's a pity that all location pages don't have a boss map like that. User:Issa Dabir 21:33, 14 March 2007 (GMT) :There are a bunch of these for NF, whoever did them, I love you <3<3 -- [[User:Jasminethetender|'Jasmine']] '' 17:04, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Anonymous edit may not be correct The anonymous edit that added "not during quest Weird Waters" to one of the necro bosses needs checking. I vaguely remember seeing that boss during the quest; in fact, the first time, I think I got stuck fighting his mob while the NPC needed for the quest was being killed 100m away. Issa Dabir 15:53, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Vanquish Numbers With Drakes on the Plain and Old Woman River active, total number for vanq was 281. The vanquish went fairly smoothly, although Buhon Icelord's Deep Freeze is a cast iron bastard. Make sure your party is flagged well apart before pulling his group, otherwise you'll end up with a nasty party-wide spike. Ward Against Elements (or something similar) would come in handy. Jimbo321 14:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Dzabel Land Guardian At same location than the bosses Robah and Buhon, I encounter also a ranger boss Dzabel Land Guardian. The bosses map needs update? --Dreamy Lull 13:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Bad Spawn While working toward my skill hunter title, I had to come to the Floodplain to capture Decapitate from Robah Hardback. Leaving from Kodonur Crossroads, as soon as I left the outpost and loaded up into the explorable area my party was already half dead because for some reason there was at least 3 groups of enemies right there. Anyone know why? I tried the same a second time and was a clear spawn then. Mrjack 10:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like that was a bug with the spawning process. Weird, though RandomTime 11:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Terob Roundback Terob Roundback was spawned while I was working on Weird Waters. I didn't go to his spawn until after I had rescued the NPC, but I'm not sure if that made a difference. :No, completing the quest shouldn't make a difference - the spawns for the area are determined as soon as you enter, and AFAIK, they can only be changed if you accept a quest while there. If a quest has suppressed certain spawns in an area, then completing that quest won't bring them back (until you rezone). —Dr Ishmael 13:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC)